


Wedding Night

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Lingerie, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Squirting, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Zarkon wasn’t sure what to expect on his wedding night. But stars he’d be lying if he didn’t enjoy it.





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a request to write Zarkon/Honerva’s wedding night on my tumblr sinfultrails and I thoroughly enjoyed writing this.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it on here ^^

There’s not a lot of things that made Zarkon nervous.

He’s face hundreds of enemies, crushed might beasts into oblivion and faced far greater dangers in his life than any galras combined on Daibazaal. He was an Emperor leading his people into a golden age and making sure they lived safe and provided for.

So it was quite the sight to see him getting flustered about his own wedding night. Alfor and Blaytz had both tried giving him advice, and told him to relax since Honerva might have been nervous too.

If they knew what Zarkon knows about his now wife, they would bite their tongues.

“Mmmmm….ooooh Zar…..aaahnnn….” 

He shivered and blushed as he felt her hand gently stroke over his scales on his head as she moved her soft cunt over his greedy mouth. Oh…he wished he could touch her….just touch her and hold her in place and eat her out like the Queen she was.

She gasped and shivered when his tongue swipes over her clit and she moaned as she ground her hips down harder gasping and shivering, “Aaahnnn…mmm….oooh….Stars Yes….aaaah~” 

He looked up at her, and his cheeks darkened at the soft red corset she wore, how her soft breasts sway with each grind of her hips and how she grips the headboard and arches with a cry using her other hand. She bowed her head with her Altean markings glowing slightly.

“Oh stars Zarkon, your mouth is amazing…..my amazing husband….” she slowly moved her hand from his hand and slowly slides her hand down his stomach and to his hardened cock.

He moaned against her folds, arching his hips up. He whimpered and trembled softly, eyes rolling back at the sweet aching pulse of pleasure. He shuddered and sucked hard in his new wife’s clit, lapping at it lovingly as he listened to her gasping above him as she pumps him.

“Oh baby….you’re so big in my hand. I can’t wait to take this nice big cock~” she bit her lip and shivered as she bows her head “Oh…!”

Zarkon purred and moaned as he gave a particularly hard slurp as he slips his tongue inside of her. He felt the walls of ear cunt quivering asnhe shudders softly and tilts his head back.

“Mmmmm…..”

He grunted as she ground her hips down harder, her breathing growing more ragged with each push down on to his mouth as she pumps and squeezes him slightly harder with a soft moan. 

“Oh stars Zarkon….! Aaaaah….! Oooooh…! Oh I’m so close already….! Mmmm you really know how to please me don’t you?” She smiled breathlessly with those glowing yellow eyes, “Youre such a good boy for meeeeEEeee….!”

Zarkon closed his mouth over her and sucked particularly hard on the rim of her snatch and arched harshly with a needy, muffled cry—!

She pinned his head tight against her with a growl as she released his cock, leaving him throbbing and needy as she herself came.

The Emperor coughed and choked slightly at the rush of fluids that fills his mouth…before he slurps it down with a dark blush shuddering.

After a moment she pulled off, looking down at him affectionately as she gently stroked over his head with a small smile as he panted and gasped for breath with her fluids on his face.

“M…Mistress….”

“Shhhhhhh….” she kissed his forehead, “Breathe husband…”

He moaned and whimpered as his cock stood tall and wanton for her.

“The Wedding Night is still young after all…and I’m not done yet with my good boy……~”


End file.
